


Tall Tale of Long Hair

by badgerandk



Series: Lysatrian Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Around the campfire type story, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: A story that once was told to Eli, he now tells Thrawn.I just felt like trying to write a fairy tale and wondered if I could write one that Eli might have grown up with.





	Tall Tale of Long Hair

“Tell me a story!”  The boy demanded.

With a laugh, the elder finished tucking him into bed, “Very well what kind?”

“The scary kind!” Came the quick reply. 

* * *

 

Once, long ago, there lived a man who refused to cut his hair.  His beard grew to his knees and the hair on his head to the floor.  Some days it wore it loose and others he wore it in fancy braids. Sometimes he wouldn’t comb it out and let it pick up the leaves and sticks of the forest, other times he would careful comb and groom it with fine oils and perfumes.  

Now the time came when he was expected to take a bride.  As was tradition in that time, usually the man’s parents would find an appropriate match and arrange the wedding.  But this man had no family at all. So he approached the town headman’s wife and asked for help. She agreed as the man was known to be a shrewd merchant and quite wealthy and did not wish for him to search for a bride in a different town.  However, she could a maiden willing to marry him with his beard so long and his hair to the floor. Saddened the man refused and left. 

Now a local boy had heard all of this and was curious why the man did not cut his hair.  Being young, he dared ask the man what no one had before. “Oh my son,” The man replied sadly, “My parents warned me if I ever shaved my beard or cut my hair I would turn into a terrible monster with red eyes!”  

Now the boy thought this sounded fabulously interesting and so he waited until the man had fallen asleep.  Taking a razor and foam, he carefully shaved the man’s beard. However, what remained was a man with dark skin and pale cheeks. Disappointed, the boy went to leave but then decided to shave his head as well.  

Once the last hair from his head was cut, the man skin darkened and changed.  His hands turned into claws and his skin turned dark blue. The boy stood to flee but it was too late as the once man towered above him with glowing red eyes.  

The boy was never heard from again.

* * *

 

**Years later:**

Eli finished the latest story for Thrawn, cheeks red. 

Thrawn frowned thoughtfully, “But if he was never heard from, how did the storyteller know what the man turned into?” 

“I dunno,” Eli said with a sigh, “I told you they were just stories that my grandma told me!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
